


Attraction

by Muupoo



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Banjou's too desperate to care, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sento is a bully, Set on ep 19, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muupoo/pseuds/Muupoo
Summary: The use of the Sclash driver has led Banjou to discover another side-effect aside from the strain to his body; he gets extremely turned on afterwards. He’s forced to share his problems with Sento, who is very keen on inspecting Banjou’s symptoms in much more detail. However, things escalate to something neither of them had originally planned to.





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set on episode 19, though the events after Sento and Banjou's argument about the Sclash Driver are clearly not canon-compliant for the sake of writing this scenario. Hope you enjoy!

attraction

əˈtrakʃ(ə)n/

_noun_

the action or power of evoking interest in or liking for someone or something.

"the timeless attraction of a good tune"

_synonyms;_

| 

appeal, attractiveness, desirability, seductiveness, seduction, allure, allurement, magnetism, animal magnetism, sexual magnetism, charisma, charm, beauty, good looks, glamour, magic, spell;  
  
---|---  
  
**_physics_ **

a force under the influence of which objects tend to move towards each other.

"gravitational attraction"

_synonyms;_

| 

pull, draw; magnetism

"the stars are held close together by mutual gravitational attraction"  
  
---|---  
  
 

It was after yet another fight with Grease and the Three Crows when Sento and the others had returned to Nascita to discuss their next move. Everyone involved was scattered around the laboratory, Sento explaining their current situation regarding the bottles. While Sento was going on about the new locations of the bottles with Misora, Banjou sat on the bed, chugging down the last of their storage of energy drinks with a shaky hand, in an effort to distract himself from the side-effects that the usage of the Sclash driver had once again given him. He tossed the last empty bottle onto the bed to accompany the rest he had already drank earlier, huffing in frustration.  Not only was the frequent use of the driver taking a toll on his body, it was also causing him some… unpleasant side-effects in the process.

 

It hadn’t been anything special, at first; his body had felt a little hotter than usual and his pulse had been slightly elevated, hardly anything noticeable amongst the fighting. But, after each fight, everything he felt had started to become more intense. His blood was boiling under his skin, as if it was pumping too fast in his veins for the rest his body to keep up with. He could feel his pulse pounding in his ears and the fast circulation warming up his face, the excitement from the fight going straight for his crotch, far too fast for his liking. It was especially bad when he made any physical contact with others.

 

Even more so when he made physical contact with Sento.

 

When Sento had checked up on him after the fight with Grease and the Crows, Banjou could feel his body almost catch fire where Sento had touched him. He knew from previous experience that his body would react unpleasantly, so he quickly fled the scene, staggering away with an unsteady step, not daring to look behind him. He could already feel the blood in his body flowing downwards, going to where he least wanted it at a time like this. They were in a war, god dammit, it was hardly the time for him to get excited over some simple touches. He had hoped he could make a headstart back to the cafe to calm himself down, before Sento would return.

 

Clearly, he hadn’t been so lucky.

 

Banjou was still sitting on the bed, his fingers digging into his thighs as he cursed his current state inside his head. He could hear Sento’s speech going on in the background as he flopped back onto the bed, trying to get more comfortable despite the unpleasant pressure and warmth that was pooling in his gut. He tried crossing his legs, hoping the position would ease the feeling and hide any possible signs of the growing arousal in the front of his pants. He let out a frustrated sigh, something he hoped the others could read as a disappointed reaction to their current situation.

 

He listened on when Sawa returned with information on Grease and others, taking out his frustration by throwing in a snarky comment about how they shouldn’t be pitying them in a situation like this. Sento was clearly upset by this comment. He grabbed the Sclash driver from the bed in front of Banjou and denied him the further use of it. Banjou could feel his blood boil again, and having Sento’s eyes on him didn’t do him any good, either. He tried to argue, it was the least he could do to distract himself from the other unplesantries, but Sento was far more aggressive, cutting him short.

 

“I know you’ve realized something’s wrong with your body!” Sento snapped at him, face twisting in frustration.

 

Banjou looked at him with a baffled expression. Did he mean the strain the driver caused on his body? Or had he noticed how he had started having other kinds of side-effects as well? Banjou could feel his face warm up in embarrassment and worry as Sento stared down at him, making it so much harder to pick out the words to argue back anymore.

 

“B-but… we need it to win, don't we?” Banjou bickered weakly, frustration and worry visible in his expression.

 

Sento sighed and rolled his eyes, turning around to speak to Sawa and Misora.

 

“Sorry, could you guys leave us alone for a while? I want to study the effects of the Sclash Driver on him and I’d prefer some… privacy.”

 

Sawa nodded understandingly and took Misora by the hand, guiding her upstairs and shutting the fridge door behind them with a thud as they left.

 

Sento turned back to Banjou, looking down at him with a firm expression, arms crossed over his chest as he spoke.

 

“Assuming from your reaction just now, you definitely know your body is acting up. Now,” Sento marched to the laboratory, grabbing a memo and stethoscope before returning to Banjou’s side, sitting himself on the bed in front of the other man. “Tell me exactly what kind of symptoms you’ve been having, alright? We’ve got to reduce the side-effects of the driver as much as possible if you’re going to insist on keeping on using it.”

 

Banjou stared at Sento, unsure of how to tell him about the situation with his body. Sento was a scientist though, meaning that he would probably just take his peak in arousal as a mere side effect, but on the other hand… What if he just made things awkward between them? Not just that, he was utterly embarrassed too; this was a subject they had never touched before, and he had no clue how Sento would react to it. Banjou’s gaze fell onto the bed between them as he pondered over his options, brows knitting together deep in thought while he subconsciously chewed on his lower lip.

 

Sento watched Banjou struggle with his inner thoughts, his body squirming under his gaze as he found himself lost deep in thought. He smirked inwardly, amused by how nervous Banjou seemed to be under the questioning.  It was clear to Sento that he was hiding something that was likely to be embarrassing, which had immediately piqued the physicists interest. And not just that, either; Sento had found himself following the subtle changes in Banjou’s body language whenever the subject of the Sclash driver was brought up. How Banjou had started avoiding his gaze, or how his thighs rubbed together nervously when doing so. How a subtle blush that definitely wasn’t there before started spreading across his facial features, dyeing the tips of his ears a shade more red than usual. It was clear by now that there was something more to the side-effects than he had initially assumed. Now he just needed to get that information out of Banjou.

 

Banjou spoke up again, not lifting his gaze, stumbling with his words as he did his best to fight the embarrassment that almost paralyzed his tongue.

 

“After using the driver my body’s been, uh, feeling warm…too warm, like my blood is burning. It… gets worse when somebody touches me…” Banjou quickly eyed at Sento, who only hummed in acknowledgement, eyes now fixated to the memo in his hands as he scribbled down notes. Banjou’s gaze travelled back down again, this time fixating on his own hands instead. He felt a slight relief over not having Sento’s eyes on him, so he continued, just a little less clumsy with his words now.

 

“I feel like my heart’s beating too fast and my sense of touch is… heightened, I guess? That, and uh…” Banjou inhaled deeply, eyes squeezing shut in a reaction to his embarrassment. He exhaled loudly, his pulse echoing in his ears as he mustered the will to speak.

 

“I get hard.”

 

There was a momentary pause, after which Sento spoke up.

 

“Hm? Hard where?”

 

Banjou’s eyes shot up to look at Sento’s, whose were still fixed on the memo, not reacting to his comment how he had assumed he would. In fact, Sento didn't seem to react… at all. Sento’s gaze slowly travelled up from the memo to look at the silent Banjou, whose mouth was now hanging open just slightly, eyes round in utter confusion and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Sento squinted his eyes just a little in amusement, expression entirely collected when he spoke again.

 

“I need you to describe every symptom in as much detail as possible. Everything you tell me needs to be as accurate as possible if we want to deal with these symptoms. So tell me e-ve-ry-thing, yeah?”

 

Banjou blinked in a daze, completely taken aback by Sento’s ability to completely ignore his embarrassment and shame regarding this matter. Banjou wanted to argue how Sento obviously knew what he meant, that he was just making fun of him right now, but he really needed the man’s help on the matter. Banjou sighed in defeat, gaze travelling back onto the bed.

 

“I get a boner, okay? Like, a really uncomfortable one. And it gets more intense every time, I can’t control my reactions anymore at this point, it drives me crazy. I…” Banjou turned to look at Sento, who looked up from his notes again to meet his gaze. “I really need your help with this, Sento. I can’t ask anyone else. Please.”

 

Sento blinked a couple times, then set the memo to his side with a chuckle.

 

“I guess I have to, since your musclehead is only capable of thinking about dirty stuff,”  
  
“HEY-”  
  
Sento ignored Banjou’s protest, continuing on with his talk instead.

 

“I suppose what’s happening is that your body reacts to the intense outburst of adrenaline from using the Sclash driver and surviving a fight with a misattribution of arousal.”

 

Banjou blinked dumbly, indicating that he couldn’t understand a thing being said to him. Sento sighed dramatically, doing his best to phrase it more simply for the other.

 

“What it means is that when your body gets out of a really intense fight, it’s automatic reaction is relief, because it knows you survived and lived. But, sometimes your body starts thinking it’s aroused due to this relief. Because you’re using the Sclash driver, your adrenaline output is so intense that the side-effects it causes have become intense as well. It’s like a withdrawal symptom, in a way, your body is relieved but it craves for the excitement it gets from a fight so it gets aroused instead.”

 

Sento watched Banjou process the information, his face twisting in clear effort of working his brain around everything. Sento smirked just a little, following the changes in Banjou’s expression as his eyes shot around in thought. He then looked at Sento, eyebrows still pressed together due his hard thinking progress.

  
“So what you’re saying is… Fighting makes me horny. But because of the driver it gets uncomfortable.”

 

Sento sighed, leaning the side of his face against his palm. Well that wasn’t exactly wrong, so he supposed it would do for now. As long as Banjou got the gist of it.

 

“To put it _very_ simply, yes.”

 

Sento grabbed the stethoscope from the bed, setting the ear pieces into his ears.

 

“Now, take off your shirt.”  
  
“H-huh?”  
  
“I’m checking your pulse as well as any possible heart murmur. Come on, off with it.”

 

Banjou looked uncertain about Sento’s request, but his trust in the other quickly won over his insecurity and he did as instructed, shedding the clothes off his upper body with a few awkward moves and some struggling with the sleeves. Sento found himself sneering at the other’s efforts as he watched him undress, doing his best to hide his reactions from Banjou. When Banjou finally sat still and shirtless on the bed, Sento moved on to listening to his heart. He pressed the cold metal flat on Banjou’s left pec just above his heart, earning him a shudder upon contact. He moved the resonator over to a few different spots just for certainty, hand just barely brushing over Banjou’s erect nipple in the process, drawing another surprised gasp from the man. Sento pretended to not notice Banjou’s brightly blushing face as he put down the stethoscope onto his lap, plugging out the earpieces. He looked at Banjou, smiling sympathetically as he spoke.

 

“Well, there certainly doesn’t seem to be any unnecessary murmur or other sounds, so your heart is fine. Your heart rate is fast, but we already assumed that much. Your pupils…” Sento peeked into Banjou’s eyes quickly, after which he scribbled notes onto the memo again “..are a little dilated, likely due to the arousal.” Sento found himself briefly thinking back to a research he had read about where it was shown that people’s pupils dilate when they see someone they’re attracted to. He scoffed at himself, mentally noting to keep his mind on the right track, unlike a certain musclehead here. He looked back at Banjou who squirmed under his gaze again, clearly embarrassed having Sento look at him like this, his arms pressing closer against his sides in an effort to hide some skin behind them. He smirked at Banjou, unable to hide his amusement over the man’s reactions.

 

“There’s no need to be so embarrassed you know,” he teased, leaning forward just a little, “It’s not like I haven’t seen you shirtless before.”

 

Banjou sputtered something unidentifiable, the blush burning his face now spreading fast down his neck as well. His arms crossed over his chest by reflex, shoulders slumping in an effort to hide as much of himself from Sento’s eyes as possible.

 

“It’s just…. embarrassing… having someone staring when I’m… like this,” Banjou stammered, his fingers digging into his skin as he gripped onto his upper arms, gaze shooting around between Sento and the space on the bed between them, unable to keep a steady eye-contact. Sento huffed gently, finding this submissive version of Banjou endearing, in a way. In fact, it really made Sento itch with a need to tease the man. He watched as Banjou pressed his thighs against each other nervously, the bulge in the front of his pants now very much visible to the physicist as well. Sento couldn’t help but press his lips together in thought, finding himself more distracted by Banjou’s reactions by each moment. He did enjoy seeing Banjou like this, all shy and embarrassed and completely at his mercy, but he wasn't sure how caught up in those feelings he really should be getting.

 

Sento rose up from the bed abruptly to cut his thoughts short, marching to the desk and rummaging through the boxes to find a thermometer, after which he returned back to the bed. He sat closer to Banjou than earlier, his knee just barely bumping with the other’s. He pointed the thermometer at the slightly confused looking Banjou – who was still holding his arms over his chest – and gestured it towards him with small nods.

 

“I’ll take your temperature too, just in case. Raise your arm a little.”

 

Before Banjou could do as much as barely even react, Sento was already closing in on him with the thermometer, one hand holding onto Banjou’s upper arm while the other guided the item into his armpit. Banjou let out a surprised moan upon contact, his muscles stiffening under Sento’s touch as his arm was pressed onto his side. Sento held his hand there just a moment longer, looking at Banjou’s baffled face.

 

“Hold it still for a moment. It takes a few seconds to measure the temperature.”

 

Banjou swallowed, releasing a breath he didn’t realise he was holding until Sento’s hand finally let go of his arm. The two of them sat on the bed in complete silence while the thermometer measured Banjou’s temperature. Banjou’s face was still gently red with embarrassment, his breath coming out in short puffs as his gaze locked down onto their knees, not daring to move an inch on the bed.

 

Sento found himself eyeing both Banjou and the bed they were sitting on, briefly wondering if the situation was going to take a turn for something more risque, considering the way Banjou was right now and how everything he was doing was pulling Sento in like a moth to a light; with all the gasps and blushes and other reactions. Sento kept wanting to see more of them. He wanted Banjou to make more sounds under his touch, to show him more of his embarrassing side, wanted to see how far he could drive him like this, to-

 

His thoughts were cut short by the loud beeping of the thermometer. Sento’s eyes quickly shot up from the bed to look at Banjou, who looked just as startled by the alarm as he did. Sento scrambled forward to pick up the meter from under Banjou’s arm, fingers swiftly dipping into the armpit to grab it without any formalities. Banjou gasped upon contact, more quietly this time, more prepared for the touch than he had been the previous time. Sento clearly felt the warmth of Banjou’s skin even after the touch, fingers rolling the thermometer around the check the temperature.

 

36,8 degrees celcius, not anything worth noting, either. Sento sighed, looking back at Banjou and speaking with a dulled voice.

 

“Your temperature is completely normal, too. I guess this really just boils down to your adrenaline distribution making you aroused afterwards.”

 

Banjou frowned in frustration, clearly looking like he had hoped there’d been at least something more to his symptoms.

 

“Then, is it just going to get worse every time I use it?” he said quietly, gaze swiping the floor beneath their feet.

 

“Considering what you’ve described, yes, I think it will.” Sento eyed Banjou’s unresponsive form, deciding it was time for him to take things into his own hands now.

 

“Have you tried doing anything about it? After fighting?”

 

Banjou’s gaze rose from the floor, giving Sento a confused look.

 

“Getting off? Have you tried that?”

 

The blush that had covered the entirety of Banjou’s face earlier was making it’s way back, spreading across his cheeks while his hands subconsciously went to cover his crotch in a useless effort to hide anything from Sento at this point. Banjou stuttered a little before picking up sensible words again.

 

“I did, at first, uh… It… doesn’t really… help anymore. I still feel uncomfortable afterwards,” his fingers rubbed against his knuckles as he spoke, eyes once again unable to stay still under Sento’s questioning ones.

 

Sento spoke knowing that despite telling himself he was doing everything for the sake of helping Banjou out, he was crossing a line he wasn’t supposed to cross.

 

“Then how about you try having sex?”  
  
This time Banjou’s blush spread to cover his entire face, making it close to glowing red. His mouth gaped open in a hopeless effort of trying to pick out words again and his hands shot up to make every denying gesture he could think of, very clumsily due to his current state.

 

“N-NO? O-of course not, HERE? With who? It’s… it’s not exactly an option, is it? There’s a war AND I’m a wanted fugitive, right? That would never, no, no no no...” Banjou spat the words out as soon as they came into his mouth, quickly giving up on coherent sentences in his sheer embarrassment and shock.

 

Sento, on the other hand, found the situation and Banjou’s reaction extremely amusing on his part. Banjou had had a girlfriend before all this, so how on earth was the subject of sex making him so embarrassed? He leaned closer to Banjou, their knees bumping as Sento closed in on him. Banjou immediately shut up upon contact, eyes now locked onto Sento’s face as the physicist spoke to him.

 

“We could try doing it, though,” Sento said with a low voice, his eyes looking deep into Banjou’s.

 

Banjou sat in complete silence, eyes still locked with Sento’s as they grew double in size due to his surprise. This time he seemed absolutely speechless, no words were coming out while his still present blush spread across his entire body so harshly, that even Sento could almost see him catch fire. He placed a hand on top of Banjou’s hand, one that had fallen onto the bed beside them, then leaned a bit closer in so he could talk in whispers.

 

“It would probably help you to get some relief. We don’t have to, but considering your options this is probably the best one.”

 

Sento started closing in on Banjou, his face now getting alarmingly close to the other’s. Banjou eyed at the space between them in panic before his free hand shot up, pressing against Sento’s chest where he now stopped on his tracks. Banjou’s breath came out in short huffs as he did his best to collect himself, eyes locked onto the spot on Sento’s chest where his hand connected with him, unable to look him in the eye as he spoke.

 

“Sento, don’t… do this... if you don’t actually want to. I don’t want you to do this if it’s just to help me.”

 

Sento chuckled, drawing Banjou’s attention from his chest up to his face again.

 

“You think I would do this kind of thing for you out of pity? Really? What kind of person do you think I am?”

 

Banjou looked at Sento in both confusion and amazement. Exactly when had Sento become so bold about this? He had never implied any interest towards anyone during their time together, be it romantic or sexual, and now he was inching his face closer to Banjou’s again, so close that Banjou could feel his breath against his lips. Banjou could hardly follow what was going on before...before…

  
Sento kissed him on the lips.

 

Everything felt like it stopped right there and then, with Sento’s lips just barely pressing against his, as if trying to not scare him off. With a soft sigh Banjou found his eyelids slowly closing after the first shock, and when they did, everything else from the world disappeared, too. There was only the gentle pressure of their lips pressing together, now carefully moving against each other to test the waters. There were no fights, no war, nothing but the two of them in this room, where Sento held onto one of his hands while the other hand rested against Sento’s chest, feeling the soft echo of his heartbeat.

 

Sento drew away after a moment, chuckling when Banjou kept leaning forward with his mouth slightly hanging open, trying to follow in after the kiss. His eyes fluttered open upon hearing Sento’s laugh and he smiled goofily, nervously scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

 

“Just tell me if you want to stop, okay?” Sento said with a low voice, gently squeezing Banjou’s hand, which was still resting under his on the bed.

 

Banjou’s smile slowly faded from his face as he watched Sento’s lips move, turning into an expression mixed with nervousness and curiosity. He looked up at Sento’s eyes again after he had spoken, his own words barely audible as he spoke.

 

“Yeah… I really don’t, though.”

 

After that, their lips were back together again, meeting halfway in mutual attraction towards each other. The kisses were less careful now, each one more open-mouthed and eager than the last, curious and hungry for more. Banjou’s hand found the back of Sento’s neck between the kisses, pulling the other closer to him, while Sento’s free hand moved to rub the top of Banjou’s thigh in consistent, soothing movements. Sento brushed his tongue against Banjou’s lower lip, earning a pleased sigh and squeezing fingers at the back of his head, right underneath the hairline. He smiled into the kiss, pleased with how sensitive Banjou was and how it was so easy to draw reactions like this out of him. He moved his hand up Banjou’s thigh, brushing as close to his crotch as possible without making a contact, then travelling onto his hip just above where his jeans rest, thumb drawing circles onto his hip bone by dipping underneath the waistline. Banjou’s breath shook when Sento’s thumb dipped into his jeans, clearly excited about the simple promise in that gesture: a promise for so much more yet to come. Banjou’s other hand, still under Sento’s, intertwined their fingers, squeezing hard in a silent plea for Sento to touch him more.

 

Sento was happy to comply, his hand now travelling upwards on Banjou’s chest, dull fingernails just barely scratching the surface but effectively sending shivers down Banjou’s spine. Banjou’s shuddering breath tickled Sento’s lips and he nibbled on Banjou’s lower lip, hand now resting on the man’s right pec, massaging it gently in slow circles. Banjou gasped into the kiss when Sento brushed his thumb over his hardened nipple, earning a pleased smile from the physicist against his lips. Sento kept playing with the nub while moving his kisses towards the side of Banjou’s face, forcing weak moans and gasps out of Banjou whenever his fingers jerked or twisted the nipple between them. Sento’s kisses travelled from the jawline to Banjou’s ear, sucking on the earlobe before swiping his tongue in a circle around the outer shell around the ear. Banjou let out a low moan, his fingers now digging into Sento’s hair, scratching his scalp while the hand that still held onto Sento’s squeezed harder, as if trying to hold onto Sento for his dear life.

 

After giving Banjou’s ear one last lick, Sento placed his palm flat onto his chest, just barely pushing the man back with it.

 

“Lay down,” he whispered right into Banjou’s ear, causing the other to shudder at the breath tickling his freshly kissed ear, still wet with saliva.

 

Banjou did as told, finally easing on his hold to let go of Sento’s hand as he laid back more comfortably on the bed. His face was flushed and the blush travelled down to his chest as well, dyeing almost all of his visible skin bright red. Sento watched in fascination as Banjou’s chest rose in the time with his unsteady, shallow breathing, how his glazed eyes were locked onto Sento and his legs were opened up more, as to invite Sento between them. Sento instinctively licked his lips at the sight, quickly shedding the shirts he was wearing before following after Banjou, laying his body on top of his and connecting their lips once again. Banjou moaned upon the contact of their skin, his hand immediately grabbing onto Sento’s upper arms for something to hold on to, squeezing with more force as Sento pressed his body harder against his, their crotches pushing together just so that it drove Banjou crazy. Their lips smacked together in sloppy, wet kisses, while they continued to grind their bodies together against each other. Sento’s hands squeezed Banjou where they lay on his sides, holding onto him in a secure closeness and warmth. He could feel Banjou sigh pleasantly through his nose every time his hands moved just slightly and every time his hips pushed forward to put more pressure onto his erection that seemed to radiate more and more heat with each passing movement and touch.

  
Sento backed away, looking down at Banjou’s messed up face, then down at the bulge in the front of his pants, and then up again. Banjou blinked in confusion, clearly completely losing his touch with reality with the way he was, looking like he would burst the moment Sento touched him. Sento slowly drew his hand over Banjou’s chest, down his stomach, until finally laying it on top of his crotch, giving it a gentle squeeze that made the man gasp out loud.

 

“I’ll touch you now, okay?” Sento said with a soft voice, his hand continuing to rub the front of Banjou’s pants. Banjou panted loudly under him, his shaky hand reaching out to lay on top of Sento’s hand currently touching him. He locked eyes with Sento, struggling to keep a steady eye-contact when he spoke.

 

“Sento… I want to… touch you, too. Please.”

  
Sento sucked a breath, completely taken aback by the fragile, begging look Banjou was currently giving him. Not that he was ever going to refuse, though. He undid the fly of Banjou’s pants in a flash, then proceeded to open his own pants to allow Banjou access as soon as possible. Sento leaned back in to support himself with his left forearm, while his right hand went right into Banjou’s pants without a beat. He was so caught up in touching Banjou as much as possible, as quickly as possible, just having his hands back on Banjou again, that he didn’t care what Banjou did to him in this moment. When Banjou let out a low moan in pleasure, Sento kissed him hard, humming into the kiss in mutual satisfaction. Just hearing Banjou’s gasps of pleasure, feeling his body shudder against him, that was all enough for him right now, giving him more pleasure than he could have ever anticipated. Sento broke the kiss momentarily, helping Banjou by guiding his shaky hand towards his own crotch. He had asked, after all, even when he didn’t need it himself. If it pleased Banjou, then it was what he wanted as well.

 

“Here… you can touch me here.”

 

Banjou nodded with the last bit of strength he could muster to communicate, his fingers weakly cupping Sento’s hardening erection through his underwear, doing his best to put more pressure on his movements. Sento gasped against Banjou’s lips upon contact, continuing to kiss him eagerly now that he knew they were both on the same line. Just knowing that Banjou was touching him, that he wanted to touch him, turned him on so much more, making the movements of his hand against Banjou’s hard erection faster, more impatient and eager. He could feel precum form in the front of Banjou’s underwear where the head of his hard arousal brushed against the fabric, spreading it as his hand pumped at the shaft through it.

 

Banjou’s moans were now much more frequent and frantic against his lips, breaking their kiss from time to time. Sento’s lips travelled lower from Banjou’s lips onto his jawline, kissing and nibbling at it while drawing out more moans out of him, his voice clearly echoing in the room now that there was nothing in the way to muffle the sounds. Banjou did his best to use his remaining strength to pump steadily at Sento’s now much harder erection, his fingers clumsily digging under the waistband of his underwear to touch him directly. Sento gasped into Banjou’s neck in surprise, giving the man a rewarding bite to the base of his neck before following suit. He tugged down Banjou’s messed up underwear to give himself more access, then proceeded to pump the precum-wetted shaft with much more fervor and intensity.

 

Banjou moaned so loudly he could swear that if the girls had stayed upstairs, they’d definitely hear him by now. Sadly, even for himself, Sento was too far in to care anymore, lifting his face from the pit of Banjou’s neck to look at his pleasure-twisted expression. Banjou’s eyelids were fluttering in an effort to keep them open, his mouth hanging open in a drawn-out moan as Sento kept working him closer to release, his bangs messily spread across his forehead now slick with sweat. Sento could feel Banjou’s thighs trembling against his sides, his hold on Sento’s erection hardening briefly every time Sento gave his length a pump. Sento watched as a small trail of saliva travelled down the side of Banjou’s mouth, finding himself drawn in again to place a kiss on his wet lips before giving the trail a slow lick that continued up his face. Banjou let out a sound between a moan and a whimper, his free hand weakly grabbing onto Sento’s forearm to get his attention.

 

“S-Sento… I’m close,” Banjou’s voice was hoarse and weak as he spoke, his grip on Sento now so weak his hand merely rested inside the other’s underwear.

 

Sento placed a soft kiss on Banjou’s lips, then leaning partly on top of him to watch himself work the man towards finish. He kissed Banjou’s ear gently, then whispered into it.

 

“It’s okay Ryuuga. You can come.”

 

Banjou let out a sob of a moan and with that he was completely undone, coming hard onto Sento’s hand, some of the cum shooting onto his stomach in the process. Sento simply watched in fascination as Banjou’s expression twisted in pleasure; how his mouth gaped open and his eyes rolled back, how his neck bent into a beautiful curve with a droplet of sweat running down it. Sento gave small pecks on the side of Banjou’s face as he came down from his high, his hand now laid flat on his stomach among the splutters of his cum. Banjou breathed harshly for a moment to catch his breath, then let his head flop onto the side to face Sento, his eyes barely open at this point.

 

“That was… pretty amazing.”

 

Sento smiled at him, his nose wrinkling just a little while doing so.

 

“Thanks...Sento.”

 

Barely finishing the sentence, Banjou was already falling asleep on the bed, with Sento laying next to him and looking at the mess they’d left behind. Sento smiled softly at the now snoring man, huffing in amusement at the other’s ability to fall asleep on the spot.

 

“Guess we’ve gone and done it now, huh?” Sento whispered, his hand gently petting Banjou’s stomach as he looked at the man’s resting form.

 

He supposed he could let him rest for now. But just for a while.      

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Mimi for proof-reading and fixing my errors once again, you're a huge help!  
> Also thank you for cheering me on with writing this scenario, you're a huge motivation ;_;
> 
> I really appreciate all comments and kudos, so hit me up if you got anything to say! It really keeps me going!


End file.
